cncartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10: Alien Force
|no_seasons = 3 |no_episodes = 31 |runtime = 22 minutes |network = Cartoon Network |first_aired = April 18, 2008 |last_aired = Present |cn_name = ben10af }}Ben 10: Alien Force is an American animated television series created by Dwayne McDuffie and Glen Murakami and the studio "Man of Action" (a group consisting of Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey, Joe Kelly, and Steven T. Seagle), and produced by Cartoon Network Studios. It is a sequel to Ben 10. Set five years after the original series, the storyline has matured with the characters and has a darker tone. The series premiered on Cartoon Network on April 18, 2008 in the United States, with its Canadian premiere on Teletoon on September 6, 2008. The series was originally produced under the working title of Ben 10: Hero Generation. It will be followed by Ben 10: Evolutions. Plot Five years after the events of the original series, 15-year old Ben Tennyson has returned to a normal, everyday life. His adventures done, Ben has taken off the Omnitrix and has grown from a young boy into a confident teenager. But the mysterious disappearance of Grandpa Max prompts Ben, Gwen, and a newly reformed Kevin to search and locate him. While at the same time enlisting the help of child Plumbers and repelling attacks from a new foe: The Highbreed. Episodes: Characters Heroes :Ben fills the role of leader after Max disappears. The Omnitrix has been recalibrated, giving him access to a new set of alien heroes. Over the past few years, Ben has matured dramatically.:Gwen is much more proficient with her powers, able to manipulate energy directly as opposed to using spells (this is revealed to be due to Gwen having an alien heritage), where she can manipulate energy to create blasts, shields, and energy like grapple holds. Although she's not nearly as fiery or short-tempered as before, Gwen is still always looking out for her cousin. She also is presumed to have feelings for Kevin Levin.:A former nemesis of Ben, Kevin is now getting by as an alien tech dealer. He unintentionally gets involved in the Highbreed plot, and joins Ben out of a desire to make up for his actions. His abilities now allow him to absorb the properties of any solid matter he touches. But in the third season premiere Kevin is mutated into a being with a segmented body composed of several different solid substances, and as a result, he now has the power to shape-shift his limbs into any solid substance he can think of.:Max is a semi-retired member of the Plumbers. He disappears while investigating the Highbreed plot, leaving only a few cryptic messages for Ben to find. He is briefly reunited with his grandchildren in "Max Out", but sacrifices himself to destroy a Highbreed factory at the end of the episode. In the episode "Voided", Ben and Max reunite in the Null Void, and he promises Ben that he'll come back soon. He eventually returns in the second season finale of the show, "War of the Worlds" to aid Ben in his final assault against the Highbreed.:Julie is Ben's girlfriend. She enjoys tennis, eating chili fries, and caring for her pet, Ship (an alien Mechomorph found by her and Ben). Villans :The Highbreed believe themselves to be the purest of all species, and intend to cleanse the galaxy of impure lower life forms. Earth is their current target. It is later revealed that they are dying out, having lost their resistance to disease due to heavy inbreeding, and that they intend to destroy the rest of the universe with them.:Hybrids of humans and alien drones that serve the Highbreed, the DNAliens are able to disguise themselves as humans using special identity masks.:A secret organization that has worked in secret ever since their formation in the Middle Ages. The Forever Knights will trade alien technology with anyone who's willing, even the Highbreed. Omnitrix At some point in the years between the original series and Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben managed to remove the Omnitrix by an unknown but difficult process. When Ben puts it back on, the Omnitrix reconfigures into a more watch-like shape, and recalibrates itself along with its selection of aliens, giving Ben access to a new set of more powerful alien forms and a holographic alien display, rather than merely presenting the silhouettes of the aliens. Also, Ben has lost his previous alien transformations, although it keeps the powers and adds new ones.. Ben himself also retains any injuries suffered by his alien forms, although this has not been shown to be any significant problem as of yet. After the recalibration, the Omnitrix seems to grant Ben more stable control over its powers as he is successfully able to transform to a desired alien, although after Ben and Kevin tampered with the Omnitrix, it has started to malfunction from time to time like in the previous series. Ben is also now able to switch between alien forms, and revert to his human form by will without the intervention of the ten minute auto time-out; though eventually its power will deplete and Ben will revert to his original state and cannot transform until the watch has fully recharged. In addition to the new functions that have been said, the new Omnitrix has the ability to repair genetic damage, such as that caused by DNAlien mutation. It uses a previously unseen speech function to inform Ben of this feature with a synthesized voice matching that of Ben's. Also, it appears that the new Omnitrix deactivated the pulse that is sent off whenever someone tries to remove the Omnitrix from the host. It is also equipped with a translation program, which explains why Ben was able to communicate and converse with the different alien species he has encountered so far. The Omnitrix also acts as a Plumbers badge with built-in communications for other badges and a map showing other Plumbers. Azmuth revealed that the Omnitrix contains the DNA of every sentient species in the galaxy, totaling 1,000,903. He likens it to Noah's Ark, in that it could restore any of those 1,000,903 species, should they ever become extinct. If a second Omnitrix is created, and if it comes into close proximity with the other one, it will result in a cataclysmic explosion that would destroy the entire universe. Also, if the Omnitrix is hacked, it may result in some of the species within it escaping,, though unlike Ghostfreak, who managed to retain intellect and motive, the escaped aliens operate and move with no stable conscience or fixed motive. Ben 10: Alien Swarm Ben 10: Alien Swarm is a live-action film based on the series was announced by Cartoon Network at their 2008 upfront. It is a sequel to Ben 10: Race Against Time. A teaser trailer was shown on October 3, 2008 during the premiere of Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and a full trailer was shown after the season 2 finale on March 27, 2009, and another full trailer, this time showing a preview of Humongousaur, was shown during the season 3 premiere on September 11, 2009. The film is currently set for release in November 2009. According to the sweepstakes site, it will be rated TV-PG. Again directed by Alex Winter, the film's cast includes Ryan Kelley as Ben, Nathan Keyes as Kevin, and Galadriel Stineman as Gwen. Lee Majors was offered to reprise his role as Grandpa Max, but he turned it down; the role has since been recast with Barry Corbin. The film will also feature Alyssa Diaz as a new character named Elena. So far the only aliens shown are Big Chill and Humongasuar. Ben 10: Evolutions At Cartoon Network Upfront 2009, it was announced that another series called Ben 10: Evolutions will premiere right after the end of Alien Force in 2010. The all-new animated series follows 16-year-old Ben Tennyson as his secret identity has been revealed to the world and now he's an international mega-star super hero, beloved by kids all over the world but distrusted by many adults. Now armed with a mysterious new Omnitrix, Ben will see action in places he has never been before. The movie Ben 10 Alien Swarm is based on this show. See also Category:TV Shows